Make it Stop!
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Unbearable pain, messed up memories, tears, and a treacherous AI all equal what? The Meta stage... *Just a theory my sister and I have. SPOILER WARNING FOR SEASON 10*


**My sister and I were watching the new episodes of RvB and got an idea about the Meta. I wont give you hints here or anything else that suggests what it is, so you should just read on. Enjoy.**

**P.S This is best read while listening to**_**How Could This Happen to Me **_**by Simple Plan**

* * *

Maine fell to his knees, screaming in pain. No one was around to see him, which meant no one could help him either. He threw his helmet to the ground and roared out in pain. His whole body broke out into different kinds of pain all over his body. His head ached, his eyes burned, his mouth filled with water, he couldn't feel his legs, his arms felt like needles were being put into them, his fingers hurt when they were uncurled, and the screaming in his head what unbearable! A shock went through his entire body, Maine screamed and his fist hit the ground, breaking pieces off and sending them flying all over. The screaming worsened and his arms gave out from under him, leaving him to fall face first onto the ground. He growled loudly.

_Make it stop! _he cried out. _Please, stop! STOP! _Maine curled up and shook frantically, starting to lose control of his body. He coughed and red tinted spit went everywhere. A small human shaped flame appeared in front of him, silently stepping toward him on the air. _Please, make it stop. Help me Sigma, help me. _Three voices screamed inside his head, screaming that name again, her name. Maine clutched his head tightly and roared out in pain, louder than ever before. _Get them out! Make it stop! _Another voice joined them and joined in the chorus. Maine squeezed his eyes shut.

"I am sorry about this Agent Maine," Sigma spoke to him. Maine opened his eyes again and stared at the AI before him "But for the Meta stage to commence we must be of one mind, all of us, and that includes you. For this to be possible I must bend your memories to my, pardon, _our _will. I promise, this will be over as soon as possible." Maine's eyes shut again, all his memories started to change. The good memories were replaced by bad ones, and the bad ones were made even worse. Maine's eyes shot open, he let out a loud growl.

_No! Stop! Make it stop!_ Maine shut his eyes tightly, all the memories, they kept changing. Maine focused one of them, Wash. It was Wash's first day and everyone was joking around with him. Wyoming had told Maine that he should scare him, make him pee his pants a little. Instead Maine reached out his hand, getting Wash to shake it in return. He introduced himself by his state name and asked his. And a friendship was born. Maine gave the tiniest of smiles. Sigma hummed a bit in thought.

"I suppose one unchanged memory wont hurt," he muttered, turning off his hologram. While other memories changed and his past got worse and worse that one memory stayed unchanged, leaving one bit of his past untampered with. Anything to do with his family was erased, his hometown, and his friends. His eyes shot open. His school, where had he gone to school? Had he even gone to school? What was his brother's name? Did he even have a brother? Maine cried out, but this time it was not in pain, or in anger. It was sadness. His eyes squeezed shut again and tears came out of them and he sobbed quietly twice.

_Make it stop, please, make it stop..._

...

Carolina went to grab Maine, trying to make him not hurt the others. Maine let out an angry growl and knocked her out of his way heartlessly. Wash watched in horror with North at his side as Maine rampaged. He grabbed York and South, throwing them across the room and making York get stuck in the wall. Next came Wyoming and Tex. Wyoming was sent flying backwards, while Tex got her helmet knocked off and a huge bruise on her forehead. He grabbed North and punched him in the head, leaving him unconscious. He turned to Wash, who took a step back. Maine raised his bruteshot and took aim, but stopped. _"Hi, I'm Washington, appearently, what state did they give you? Think we could trade? Wonder if they'd notice..." _Maine put the bruteshot away, let out one last angry huff, and ran away, leaving Wash to look after him as he did so.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Did you think it's an interesting idea or a stupid one? Think it could work or that it's a total flunk? Please let me know!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
